The One Thing He Won't Destroy
by Libby16
Summary: After Aoba begins to rule the country of Midorijima in Toue's shadow, he finds that there's someone else he can love just as much as he does his precious Koujaku. Set during Koujaku's bad ending. Pairings: KoujakuXShiroba; SeiXShrioba.


**Warning**: This fic contains a very light amount of blood play and non-con…generally things you would expect from a Shiroba fic.

I refer to him as Aoba in this fic, but rest assured it is Shiroba.

There was no pain that was not pleasure to Aoba. As his new little toy bared its fangs and sunk them into his bleached flesh, a moan escaped his lips. "Yes Koujaku, that's a good boy," he praised, watching as his blood slipped down his arm.

These daily visits took their toll on Aoba's body, leaving him bloodied, broken, and pleased beyond bliss, but he seemed not to care. His beautiful Koujaku was the only thing that he truly loved in this world, and he felt that love with each bite and each viciously dry thrust into him.

As the pain rose, so did his pleasure, and eventually he was able to reach orgasm with a smile. Looking down at his lover's torso, he saw his own release turning pink as it mixed with his blood. He reached a finger forward to swirl a finger in the mix before bringing it up to Koujaku's lips. Immediately the beast-like man snarled and snapped at the finger, effectively slicing it. "Doesn't it taste good?" Aoba asked with a lazy smile. He was feeling rather drowsy after he came. He was met with only a growl as a reply.

Aoba found this the time to slip himself off of Koujaku's softening shaft and recollect his robes. "I'll see you soon." The promise came out as sickly sweet, honeyed with release.

As the alabaster man stalked away, he swore he heard the choked cry of "A…o…ba!" From his broken lover.

Aoba turned around, smiling at him. Sometimes this happened; the old Koujaku would surface for a few moments to question where the one that he loved was. Aoba didn't much care for this as the one he loved was the animalistic one; that one held back no bout of instinct. "I am Aoba," he reminded. "I'm the one that loves you."

—

After Midorijima had become an independent country and Aoba began to reign in the shadows of Toue, a daily meeting between them had become customary.

At first, it began with the two having a civil meeting with snacks placed on the table in front of them, but nowadays Toue sat comfortably on a plush couch while Aoba sat at his feet with his head resting on his lap. Toue's wrinkled fingers would card through Aoba's alabaster hair as they discussed business.

"It's nice to have a son like this again." The words had slipped out of Toue's mouth so nonchalantly they seemed not to have importance. "I'm afraid the other isn't up for much anymore."

Aoba tilted his head up to look at the man who now claimed to be his father. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You mean you are not aware? Well, I don't suppose I have ever told you. He's been asking to meet you, though I was so busy I forgot to arrange a meeting. My other son, your brother, Sei, isn't up for the task of being my son anymore." While the words were cryptic, a smile still remained on Toue's face.

That certainly caught Aoba's attention. "My brother?" He queried.  
The discussion of the country's affairs that was supposed to take place that afternoon instead transpired into a tale of yin and yang separated at birth.

"He's been asking to meet you. Would you like to see him?"

—-

The eyes that met Aoba's own were undoubtedly the most beautiful that he had ever seen.

Midnight and desperation met intrigue and infinity, and Aoba found himself walking forward, unable to break the gaze. "You are Sei," he said. There was currently no emotion behind the words; it was a simple statement. "You are my brother." Once close enough, Aoba reached a hand forward to cup his brother's hallowed cheek.

Sei's breathing pattern shifted lightly when he felt the hand that seemed to sting like dry ice touch his skin. "You're here," he noted. His voice seemed to lack any form of life. There was a small spark to the undertone, like a seedling trying to sprout in the dead of winter under jack's frost bite; life could try its hardest, but in the end, it was impossible.

"I am," Aoba confirmed. He shifted closer, wanting to be near his brother. The plush throne that Sei sat upon wasn't large enough for the both of them, so Aoba opted to sit on his lap. Personal space was not a concept to him; he did as he pleased.

Those eyes that seemed to see into his very soul seemed to desperately search for something inside of his brother. Seeing that it was no longer there, he appeared even more broken. "This is not how I wanted to meet…you are not wholly you…" Sei's voice was barely more than a breath.

Aoba was not complete, he realised. Reason and balance seemed to not exist any longer; desire remained, and desire reigned. This was not how he wanted to meet. If Sei was to finally meet his brother, he wanted to meet the opportunities that had been stolen from him as well for being born into this life. He wanted to meet Aoba's childhood, he wanted to meet his memories, but that was not to be. He reminded himself that this was not the most pressing matter; it couldn't be. This Aoba had the power of scrap; the power to destroy. "Aoba…I have one desire other than to meet you," Sei admitted.

The younger brother tilted his head in curiosity at the words, but in actuality, his attention was focused on the smoothness of his brother's skin. The hand placed on his cheek gently motioned to carress it. Gliding his hand slightly down, his first two fingers gently played with Sei's lips. "Hm?" Aoba asked in curiosity.

After being denied any form of gentle human contact for his entire life, Sei couldn't help but instinctively lean into those tender touches. They were so nice… "Destroy me. Please." There was desperation evident in his voice.

Aoba tilted his head in confusion. "Destroy you? Why would I want to do that to such a pretty face?" He asked. He pressed his lips to Sei's forehead in an act that seemed affectionate, but was entirely selfish.  
"You're the only one. Release me…with your power, please. It's all I want. You can give me this freedom."

Aoba heard the words, but decided instead to slip a hand down his brother's chest to the hem of his shirt. Slipping it up, he felt over the skin of his brother's torso and noted the raised scars that bumped underneath his fingertips; no doubt from the years of constant testing. "I don't think I will," Aoba decided. He liked this, the way that Sei felt. He was soft, fragile; a polar opposite from his beloved Koujaku. While the fiery beast would claw and please him in the most deadly way, his brother was the tide to soothe those wounds over. "I think…you're mine." He liked this much better.

Why rid himself of something useful?

Sei could be his other lovely little toy. Yes, he would do that.

With a thoughtful smile, his lips found solace on his twin's. For a moment it was a simple kiss, nothing more than a peck, but soon Aoba decided that this was not enough. He pried Sei's lips apart with his own, and the weaker boy had no choice but to comply with the insistent muscles.

Through his own lidded eyes, Aoba could see that Sei had kept his eyes open, and could see the wonder and desire filling them.

As he teasingly flicked his tongue inside of the orifice, Aoba couldn't hold back a slight moan. With Koujaku, he couldn't do this without risking losing the ability to talk or taste food, but with Sei…the sensation sent shivers down his spine. "How perfect…my precious older brother, so perfect." His words dripped with honey and desire. Why would he destroy such a perfect thing?

From where Aoba was sitting on Sei's lap, he shifted his body so that he was straddling his hips instead. Their chests touched. "I've lived my life not knowing you, so I'm not going to destroy you."

Feeling rather annoyed with the amount of clothes between them, Aoba discarded the draping white robe, leaving him in the red undergarments he wore.

Wanting to see more than seemingly dead eyes from his twin, he followed instinct and rocked his hips down once; there was an audible gasp from Sei at the sensation. "You liked that, didn't you?" His hands motioned to undo the gaudy collar on his brother's neck only to find out why he wore it. Across the expanse of flesh was more scars and bruises from needles. He placed a kiss to the side of Sei's neck over a prominent scar, his tongue poking out to lave over the raised skin.

"Mmm…I like the way you taste."

There was an unmistakable arousal pressing against Aoba. He smiled at the thought. "Do you want more?" He asked. "I will give you more, so, so much more…I'll even take you completely dry."

Aoba decided that he would have another toy to treasure and love. What more could he want than Koujaku and Sei? He would love them both equally and in return he would ask for nothing.

With this resolution in mind, he pressed his lips back to Sei's hungrily, prying them open. He was met with no resistance.


End file.
